sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Phoenix (Rita Ora album)
| recorded = 2016–2018 | genre = * Dance-pop * pop * R&B | length = | label = Atlantic UK | producer = * Alesso * Avicii * Louis Bell * Ben Billions * Tim Blacksmith * Benny Blanco * Julian Bunetta * Cashmere Cat * Caspar * Jonny Coffer * Danny D * Digital Farm Animals * FRED * Jack & Coke * Peter Karlsson * Finn Keane * Steve Mac * Jimmy Napes * Ali Payami * Rudimental * John Ryan * Romans * Sir Nolan * Stargate * Andrew Watt * Jerome Williams * Yogi | prev_title = Ora | prev_year = 2012 | year = 2018 | next_title = | next_year = | misc = }} Phoenix is the second studio album by British singer Rita Ora. It was released on 23 November 2018 through Atlantic Records UK. Ora announced the album on 18 September 2018 and it was made available for pre-order the same day. Background In December 2015, Ora started legal proceedings against Roc Nation, seeking release from the record label and citing that the contract she signed in 2008 was "unenforceable", due to California's "seven-year rule". The complaint stated that she had "only been permitted to release one album despite creating multiple additional records for release" and that her relationship with Roc Nation was "irrevocably damaged". In January 2016, Roc Nation filed a counter-lawsuit against Ora for breaking her recording contract. They reached a settlement in May 2016. In June 2016, it was confirmed that Ora had signed a global record deal with Atlantic Records UK. Soon after, she began to work on her second studio album. In an interview with Billboard Radio China, Ora said of the process: }} Elaborating on what fans could expect from the album, Ora said: Ora said that the album would be released sometime after March 2018. Then during an interview with Glamour (Germany), she announced that it was now coming out in autumn 2018. On 18 September 2018, Ora revealed the title of her second studio album and its release date, 23 November. The same day, the album was made available for pre-order. Promotion and singles Singles "Your Song" was released on 26 May 2017 as the album's lead single. The song peaked at number seven on the UK Singles Chart, becoming Ora's ninth single to reach the top ten in the UK. "Anywhere" was released on 20 October 2017 as the second single from the album. The song reached number two in the UK. "Girls", featuring Cardi B, Bebe Rexha and Charli XCX, was released on 11 May 2018. Ora performed the song live for the first time at the 2017 BBC Radio 1's Big Weekend, one year before its official release. "Let You Love Me" was released as the album's fourth single on 21 September 2018. Reaching a peak of number four, it made Ora the first British female solo artist with thirteen top ten songs in the UK. The fifth single, "Only Want You" was released on 1 March 2019 with a feature from American rapper 6lack. Singles from other projects "Lonely Together" was released on 11 August 2017 as a joint single from Avicii's EP, Avīci (01). The song reached number four on the UK Singles Chart. "For You" was released with Liam Payne on 5 January 2018 as the lead single from the Fifty Shades Freed soundtrack. The song peaked at number eight in the UK. Tour On 29 October 2018, Ora announced that she would be embarking on the Phoenix World Tour in 2019 in support of Phoenix, consisting of twenty-four dates across Europe, Asia and Oceania from 1 March until 29 May 2019. Critical reception | rev1 = AllMusic | rev1Score = | rev2 = Clash | rev2Score = | rev3 = The Guardian | rev3Score = | rev4 = The Independent | rev4Score = | rev5 = NME | rev5Score = | rev6 = The Times | rev6Score = | rev7 = auspOp | rev7Score = }} Phoenix received positive reviews from music critics. According to review aggregator, Metacritic, which assigns a normalised rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, the album received a weighted score of 76, based on seven reviews, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Track listing Adapted from iTunes and Tidal. | extra_column = Producer(s) | total_length = 40:54 | title1 = Anywhere | writer1 = | extra1 = |Sir Nolan}} | length1 = 3:35 | title2 = Let You Love Me | writer2 = | extra2 = }} | length2 = 3:10 | title3 = New Look | writer3 = | extra3 = Jack & Coke | length3 = 2:34 | title4 = Lonely Together | note4 = Avicii featuring Rita Ora | writer4 = | extra4 = | length4 = 3:03 | title5 = Your Song | writer5 = | extra5 = Steve Mac | length5 = 3:00 | title6 = Only Want You | writer6 = | extra6 = | length6 = 3:00 | title7 = First Time High | writer7 = | extra7 = | length7 = 3:02 | title8 = For You (Fifty Shades Freed) | note8 = with Liam Payne | writer8 = | extra8 = | length8 = 4:04 | title9 = Summer Love | note9 = with Rudimental | writer9 = | extra9 = | length9 = 4:17 | title10 = Girls | note10 = featuring Cardi B, Bebe Rexha and Charli XCX | writer10 = | extra10 = }} | length10 = 3:41 | title11 = Keep Talking | note11 = featuring Julia Michaels | writer11 = | extra11 = |Tim Blacksmith }} | length11 = 3:33 | title12 = Hell of a Life | writer12 = | extra12 = | length12 = 3:55 }} | extra_column = Producer(s) | collapsed = yes | total_length = 55:34 | title13 = Velvet Rope | writer13 = | extra13 = | length13 = 3:55 | title14 = Falling to Pieces | writer14 = | extra14 = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QuuQa1pLY-Y}} | length14 = 4:21 | title15 = Cashmere | writer15 = | extra15 = | length15 = 2:55 | title16 = Soul Survivor | writer16 = | extra16 = |Danny D |Blacksmith }} | length16 = 3:29 }} | extra_column = Producer(s) | collapsed = yes | total_length = 46:54 | title13 = Anywhere | note13 = R3hab Remix | writer13 = | extra13 = | length13 = 2:54 | title14 = Let You Love Me | note14 = Möwe Remix | writer14 = | extra14 = | length14 = 3:06 }} ;Notes * also vocal producer Charts Certifications Note: type "Rita Ora" into search.}} |- ! scope="row"| Taiwan (RIT) | Gold | 5,000 |- Release history References Category:2018 albums Category:Rita Ora albums Category:Atlantic Records albums Category:Albums produced by Cashmere Cat Category:Albums produced by Benny Blanco Category:Albums produced by Steve Mac Category:Albums produced by FRED